bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Prelude for the Straying Stars: Summer is Here!
A Visit to the Human World A garganta opened up in the sky and nine of the eleven members of the Kinenbuke spilled out, all in their own Gigai. "Man, it's been too long since I visited this world." Ryan commented, stretching his arms. Jessica Getsueikirite was enjoying her human clothes, "Ryan-san, I love this human body! It makes me feel bouncy." she chimed. Ryan gave an annoyed look in her direction, "What the hell is that suppose to mean." he fumed comically. Atsuko Madarame and Shuka laughed at the two as the group landed on a rooftop. "Yo, Ryan!" called out Seireitou, appearing on the roof. "Great, you are all here." he mused. "I suppose you are all wondering why i called you all here?" he asked. Ryan narrowed his eyes, "Yes....yes I would like that very much." he responded eying his wife. She was busy squeezing her gigai boobs together to irritate him. Atsuko was giggling and mimicking her. Ryan pulled out a japanese fan and slapped both of them with it, "Cut it out!" he roared turning to Seireitou. "Continue Sei." Seireitou smirked, "Anyways. We are all here to enjoy a day of summer merriment. In short, we are all headin for the beach." he mused. He turned around, "You are all free to go shop for bathing suits and all, so are my members and some Gotei 13. We will meet you in an hour. Seeya." he smiled, disappearing. Ryan fumed for a moment and then relaxed, a day at the beach is just what he needed. He turned around to discover the four females of the group had vanished. So he, Shuka, Matthew and Sanji all began to walk to the beach. Jessica was busy raiding a store for bathing suits. She finally found an orange two piece that she liked and bought it. She met with Atsuko, Summer and Yaichi, the other three girls of the group who all began putting on their bathing suits and then left to meet up with the guys. The Beach As they arrived, they came to see a few members of the Order already there. Temakaki was sitting in her chair, with a black and purple mix two-piece, reading her book. Sendan and Kimiko were playing volleyball. Sendan was sporting a one piece with a fox-like pattern, all red. And Kimiko was styling a two-piece which seemed to have navy blue wave-like pattern on them. Seireitou then walked over, "Hey guys. You finally arrived!" he smiled, wearing usual beach shorts that were scarlet and gold colored. Ryan was now wearing his own, bluish-black beach shorts, and he approached Seireitou rather relaxed. The rest of his group followed him. Jessica and Atsuko were giggling silently at Ryan, whose expression turned into a comical pissed off look, as he looked back at them. "Im....gonna go swim." he fumed leaping into the water. Shuka went and sat nearby Temakaki, but made no eye contact. Jessica and Atsuko chased Ryan into the water. After they splashed in, Ryan's voice was heard over the wave, "Gosh dammit!!!" Then more random giggling was heard from the girls. Pretty soon, the other members soon arrived, Senka arrived along with a tan/pink swimsuit, Minkai in his black outfit, and Alastor wearing some short with his sandels, along with a small summertime jacket with red clouds on it. Sei looked around, "Hey, where's Haizo?" he asked, and then headed for the shack near them. "Yahoo! Sei-kun!" chimed Bella who was wearing her own pink swimming wear. "Bella, your here too? Then where's..." he began, not before hearing a yawn. "Geez, can't a guy get some sleep around here..." complained Haizo. Sei gave an annoyed look, as Ryan walked in. Sei turned to face him, "I thought you were in the water?" he asked. Ryan's eyes were very narrow, almost fox like as he pointed in the direction of the water. Seireitou looked to see where Atsuko and Jessica were swimming underwater, with their zanpakuto pointing up, breaking the surface like shark fins. Sei chuckled, "So, anyways... Haizo, what are you doing in here?" he asked. Haizo sighed, "I really dislike the heat. Alot." he complained. Sei gave a wink to Ryan, as the two grabbed Haizo by the arms, dragging him outside. Meanwhile, Sendan had lost the match to Kimiko in Volleyball. Temakaki had also just finished her book, and caught eye of Shuk'la. "Hey there. Didn't see you." she answered honestly. Shuka was startled by the sudden break in the silence, "Oh, it's okay. I didn't want to disturb you." he said turning beat red. In the distance, Haizo was attempting to wriggle free as Seireitou and Ryan gave him a massive wedgy. Jessica was running from the water, a large shark on the end of her zanpakuto with Atsuko in close pursuit. Temakaki sighed, "You don't need to feel embarrassed." she stated, leaning up against him, though remaining emotionless. Haizo gave a sneering sigh at the sun's light, trying to escape the cruel torture. Seireitou then called everyone together. "Alright everyone, listen up. Let us now begin the games!" he mused, as a few Gotei 13 Captains such as Tsubaki Mizuno, Seikyo Kawahiru, Bankei Kuchiki, Shoka Shihoin, and Rengyoku Shironami all soon arrived. "The first one is gonna be Volleyball, so let's assign the teams. Playing Volleyball "Hmm, the teams are as followed, Team 1 will be lead by Temakaki, and Team 2 will be lead by Seikyo. Members of Seikyo's team are; Senka, Sanji, Atsuko, Bella, Kimiko and Sei. The members of Temakaki's team are; Shuka, me, Matthew, Jessica, Bankei, Sendan and Tsubaki. Shoka and Rengyoku can be referees." he called out. Seikyo and his team set up to play, as did Tema's team. "Ready... BEGIN!" Shoka called out. Seikyo served first, hitting the ball hard and high. Jessica jumped up, causing sand to fly out from underneath her bare feet as she slammed her hands into the ball, knocking it over the net towards Seikyo's team. Ryan started at her amazed, "Where the hell did that come from?!" Seireitou jumped off from the air, kicking the ball higher up, as he then pushed off from the sky, and ax-kicked it hard, as it hit the ground on the other side, still rolling as it burned a hole in the ground on Ryan's side. Seireitou dropped, "That's one us." he mused. Tema served next, almost impaling the ball with her hands as she sent it flying over the net and directly into Seireitou's face, "Ooops! Sooooooryyyy Sei!" she said almost laughing. Sei looked annoyed, even making Bella giggle. "That's... another point for us... Impulsive girl..." he mused, kicking the ball up high, as Kimiko then gave a kick, sending it striaght down into Ryan's head, having Ryan's face make friends with the sand, as the ball landed on their side. "That's three." Kimiko mused, looking over to Sei, blushing, "I hope I impressed Sei-sama." she thought. Ryan tore out of the sand, "WHAT THE HELL!!!!" he roared slamming his foot into the ball, knocking onto Sei's side landing on the ground, also deflating the ball. Sei gave a comic look, "Nice one." he sarcastically remarked, giving Jess license to jump Ryan in anger. Seireitou looked out, feeling an unusual reiatsu, "What... is this...?"', he thought. The others were too busy squabbling over the flattened ball to notice the reiatsu and Sei didn't seem to notice everyone chasing Ryan down the beach. Sei sighed, as a garganta opened along with millions upon millions of gillian-class Menos coming out of it. ''"I should've known... the combined reiatsu of all of us would have attracted them..." he thought, lookign around, "And nobody brought their Zanpakuto... great..." he thought, staring at the millions of menos coming otu of the garganta, like black rain falling from the skies. Rain of Gillian Upon sight of the Gillians, Ryan separated himself from his gigai and dawned his hollow mask. He then made a horrid screeching noise as another garganta opened, revealing another Gillian Menos. It opened its mouth and spat out the Kinenbuke's zanpakuto, each of them catching their own. Ryan and the other Kinenbuke, than attacked the horde of Gillians. Sei sighed, "Well, let's leave this to them." he suggested, as it seemed that the others went into battle without Zanpakuto. Sei sighed, "How troublesome..." he said, flashing away. Sendan and Temakaki had combined reiatsu, sending a scarlet black fire, wiping out a large number of them. Ryan cut the head off of one of the Menos, then whistled. The Gillian that he had summoned earlier fired a large red cero killing three other Menos Grande. Ryan then fired off his own cero killing yet another. Jessica easily shred four of them with her zanpakuto's shikai. Shuka had frozen five of them, then shattered the ice, splitting them into hundreds of pieces. After a few minutes of ass-kicking, the menos were all soon erased. However, a fierce reiatsu was soon felt, as a large garganta opened, as a hollow of over 800 feet appeared. Sei gave a comic worry look, "Boy... that's big... huh...?" he muttered, as it roared, letting a reiatsu crush upon the shoulders of the Kinenbuke and Vizards, as well as the Captains. Ryan, who's mask was still on, crouched, "I wasn't planning on reveling this so soon. It's not often that one's Vizard powers grow to the point that you can create your own cero, but mine have reached that point." he said as green reiatsu gathered at his fist, "Cero Verde!" he roared sending an immensely powerful cero straight through the hollow's chest cavity, blasting innards out the other side. The Shining Fox of Heaven The Hollow roared, as it fired off a million cero from the newly created hole. "Oh crap!" yelled everyone, as the attacks all backfired. Ryan looked up, to see Seireitou in front of him. "Just watch. Ryan." he muttered, slowly walking up to the large hollow. Suddenly a large amount of reiatsu surrounded Sei, as a bright light blinded a fair amount of people watching. The light then shone once more, revealing a seemingly large white fox with 9 grand tails, staring at the Vasto Lorde. The fox then fired off a powerful black and white cero from it's mouth, roaring, "Cero Crepúsculo!". Once the smoke cleared, the Hollow was erased, as if it was never there. The fox too, disappeared, leaving Sei in the aftermath. He then turned around, "That's how you do it." he answered. "What a cero!" Ryan's voice thundered inside his head. The shinigami returned to the ground, Ryan gave a little whistle, signaling his Gillian to retreat back to base. The Kinenbuke returned to their gigai and packed their zanpakuto in their beach bags, "Now what?" Ryan huffed, plopping down in the sand. Sei looked up at the sky, as the sun was beginning to set, "Hmm, time for dinner." he said, as they all entered the shack, where Bella and a few others began to fix up dinner. Ryan sat down at one of the benches, and Jessica, who was exhausted from the battle earlier curled up in Ryan's arms and fell asleep as they awaited to finish dinner. Matthew came and sat with his cousin and the two decided to play poker while they waited. Ryan had finally relaxed. Even with the events of earlier, he enjoyed playing games with his friends and watching his love sleep in his arms. When dinner was at last ready, Ryan got up to go to the supper table, but covered up Jessica with his beach jacket before leaving her to her rest. Ryan sat next to Sei and Matthew at dinner, awaiting the food. Food soon arrived, with burgers and hot dogs, and fries and curly fries. The works if you will. Sei then took a burger and some fries, chowing down to some, along with a side of miso soup. Others soon followed. Night soon hit, as a noise could be heard outside. Fireworks were dazzling in the skies, more and more beautiful with each passing flare. The Fireworks of a New Era Ryan sat next to a now awake Jessica on the porch of the shack arm in arm as the light of the fireworks reflected off of their faces and they fell asleep in each others arms. Matthew and Sanji, fell asleep beside them and the rest of the Kinenbuke soon followed, curling up in the warm beach sand, next to their leader and his most dear friends. Sei, along with the other Vizards all sat and lied around the others as Sei then stood, looking up at the fireworks. "We are all like fireworks. We climb, shine and always go our separate ways and become further apart. Then, even if that day comes, lets not disappear like a firework and continue to shine, forever." he smiled, looking at the others. There was a smile upon every shinigami face that lay there on the beach asleep. It was peaceful as the fireworks illuminated their faces. They were all curled next to their friends. Despite the battles they have had with one another, at heart they were all comrades as they slept the sleep of the loved.